warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Prophecy to Burn
a show by Vee. enjoy. Blurb Flamepaw has a secret on her mind; she's part of the Cursed prophecy. And since she's part of the Cursed prophecy, she is one of the Cursed now. It is a secret she and the medicine cat Moonsplash keep, and if it is revealed, she will be killed, like all Cursed. Even if a tiny kit is part of one of those prophecies, they will be slain. And the older the cursed cats get, the more painful their death. Season One This season is unfinished, and therefore the blurbs contain spoilers. Episodes Shards of Secrets - As soon as she is apprenticed, Flamepaw knows she's different. But how? She asks Moonsplash, he tells her that she's part of a dark prophecy, and she's known as one of the Cursed, the latest one in fact. He Won't Tell - Firestep, Flamepaw's older brother, knows her secret. He overheard it outside of Moonsplash's den. He promises not to tell, and Flamepaw knows he never breaks a promise. But information you can get killed for doesn't last long in secret. Lonely Secrets - Moonsplash forbids Flamepaw being near anyone else. Now Flamepaw is alone all the time, with her secret in her mind. She knows why Moonsplash is being cautious, but being this cautious? What's up with him? Searing Ashes - Flamepaw's secret is still safe, but not in the way she wanted. Firestep, one of the two cats that knows her secret, is killed. Flicker - Flamepaw feels guilty over her brother's death. She just wants to announce her secret to everyone so that she can join him in StarClan. Instead, though, she heads out into the forest to hide out on her own. Night Cries - About a week after she struck out on her own, Flamepaw hears a screech from her Clan. She runs back to find out a group of rogues is hunting for the Cursed, and they will stop at nothing to find them. It seems like the Clan just got a lot less safe. Her Name - One of the rogues in the invading group returns, but not to fight. She comes to seek help. Her name is Truth, and she knows everything about Flamepaw ... But how? The Healer's Truth - As Flamepaw struggles to keep her own secret, a new one comes up, one that shocks her to the core. Now she carries the weight of two fatal secrets. Step Up - The DawnClan leader, Cloudstar, wants all the Cursed gone, so the rogues would stop intruding. During the Gathering, she tells every one of the Cursed to leave into the forest in an exile. Of course, none step forward, but Flamepaw fears for her safety, and wonders just how many Cursed cats there are. Truth's Lie - The rogues invade DawnClan and DuskClan, and take both Clans prisoner. That leaves NightClan and ShadeClan free, but for how long? Meanwhile, Flamepaw finds Truth again and asks her how much the rogue really knows about her. Category:Shows Category:Prophecy to Burn Category:Eevee's Fanfictions Category:WFW 1